I Hate Reality TV
by Kiyami
Summary: What happens when you combine 13 tennis players and a new reality TV show? TROUBLE! CHAOS! o.0 Inui you pervert... Chp. 2 Up.
1. Do We Have to Do This?

**I Hate Reality TV**

**Do We Have to Do This?**

**Kiyami: I had so much trouble with the personality quirks. Originally this was going to be for Gravitation, but I kept on thinking of Sengoku streaking –cough- and the last part of the fanfic. You'll find out more about what type of personality each person was given in the next chapter.**

**Ugh...Something messed up and the file got corrupted. Sorry if something's missing. **

**Sorry if you've wanted to see some characters from other teams, but I'm in the 60 area of the episodes. Perhaps later on I'll add on other teams. Anyway suggestions are welcomed. **

**Submit your favorite pairing and I might do more of that. I have trouble deciding between MomoRyo or TezuRyo.**

**I really don't hate reality TV shows, but the thought that people might make up stuff when they're on camera just popped into my head one day. No offense to ANYONE!**

**Mmmyes...I know...Exaggeration is my friend.**

**Dedications: Reviewers especially to Jiko Hitasura. And YOU! Muffin Ninja! My bestest imaginary friend! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tennis no Oujisama.**

* * *

Ryoma wanted to straggle and force pitcher after pitcher of Inui juice down whoever's throat that volunteered them for this. It was embarrassing and an invasion of his privacy along with many others. The other day television producers had arrived at their school. They were interested in having a tennis team above all things to be on their next new show.

It was horrible. Everyone had expected Hyotei be chosen, but for some freakish reason Seigaku was. Most of the team thought it would be a disaster while the remainder found a sick pleasure in watching the other teammates gape in horror of the news. They were mainly Fuji and Inui.

Actually it wasn't entirely made up of Seigaku. Some other members from different tennis clubs would be joining them. They would all be forced to live in one strange mansion and be the laughing stock of the tennis community.

Everyone was sure Atobe would be there and it would definitely boost his ego tenfold. Shinji from Fudomine would represent his club while Yuuta was forced to go in St. Rudy's place. And finally was Sengoku of Yamabuki. There was relief among everyone that it wasn't the psychotic Akutsu.

"Fuji-senpai, do we have to do this?" Ryoma grumbled at the nearest person while he shouldered a duffle bag filled with his stuff.

"I think it'll be fun." Fuji replied while picking up two suitcases. If he had his eyes open they would see a very mischievous look in his eyes. There would definitely be some fun family bonding.

"It will be an excellent time to update my journals with newer information." Inui suddenly said. He had bought at least five books for the experience and knew some interesting things would pop up.

"Inui-senpai..." Ryoma started as he saw a box with a picture of a blender plainly printed on the cardboard. Inui was holding it.

Ryoma sighed at the torture he would soon undergo.

* * *

The chosen people gathered in the small room where the producers would explain things to them. As Momo reached out to grab the comfy, rolly chair in the room Atobe came swiped it from his hands. Smugly he sat down.

"Be awed by my-"He started.

"Shut up! That was my chair! You just can't take it, you just can't! It's not right!" Momoshiro complained.

"Boys, boys settle down now. Save it for when the cameras are actually on." One of the producers suggested.

Angrily Momo took the nearest seat, which just happened to be right next to Kaidoh.

"Ffshhh." Kaidoh hissed softly as he was handed a folder by one of the assistants in the room. Everyone was given one.

"Alright, people...this is a reality TV show. Since we want it to be real we're going to give you all personalities that our writers have made up. Open your folders to see what you have been given." One of them said.

The tennis players opened the folders and a silence enveloped the room. The silence was shattered when most of them finished reading.

"What?!" Momo shouted and waved the papers furiously.

"Interesting..." Inui mumbled as he glanced at Fuji's folder. Fuji was obviously shocked as his eyes were opened.

"Ffsshhuu!" Kaidoh gave a glare to the producers at the role he was given.

"Calm down, calm down! It's only when the cameras are on!"

"When are they on?" Someone asked it was probably Oishi.

"Twenty fours seven days a week." One of the producers stated simply with a flashy grin.

* * *

"Oishi-senpai, I really hate reality TV." Ryoma stated.

"It'll be alright, Ryoma. It's not like they're going to make us play our parts." Oishi reassured hopefully.

"Actually whoever does not play their role correctly will have to drink a pitcher of my newest creation." Inui shook a bottle of the vile substance with a smile on his face.

"But Inui-senpai, look what they made me wear." Ryoma complained and pointed to his outfit.

Ryoma wore a soft pink T-shirt that had a heart in the center. On the back of the shirt there was a large smiley face with the words, 'Today's Be a Buddy Day! Smile!" He had on a pair of dark shorts with his regular pair of shoes. Next to his feet was a big teddy bear that he had dropped on purpose. The usual wristband was now a pastel purple. To top it all off they had replaced his hat with a different white one. One that had the words stitched onto it in red. 'Ryoma Loves You All!' it said.

Ryoma could almost die with the sickening cuteness of it all. On top of that he would have to be some overly emotional and sensitive pansy boy. This was going to have a stinging blow on his reputation and his dad would never let him forget about this.

"Oishi-senpai, I'm feeling sick. Can I go back home?" Ryoma tried to excuse himself from the terrible thing they were going to be forced to do.

"Maybe it won't be as bad as we think it is." Oishi was having a hard time with this show too.

Lucky for Oishi and Inui they were given clothes they would normally wear. Oishi wasn't satisfied with his new personality, but Inui was. Inui had it easy with a part that wasn't that different from himself.

A crash came from one of the dressing rooms. It belonged to Fuji. There was some commotion in there so the three who were already done with their costume and make up went to take a look at what was going on. Inui couldn't help, but take out his notebook and a pencil.

As Ryoma opened the door a strange sight greeted them. Inside was Fuji dressed in a blue dress that matched his eyes. His feet were bare as he refused to get into the painfully tall high heels. Both eyes were opened in anger.

"I refuse to wear this." Fuji stated. He had a limit and being forced to play a rather flirtatious woman wasn't his idea of a fun experience. Especially if this would be showing on National television.

"But Fujiko-chan, you look so lovely in that dress. You'll look like a man if you wear those normal clothing. Now come over here so I can finish with the lipstick." The woman replied.

"But I am a guy!" Fuji protested and wiped the lipstick with the back of his hand.

"Really?" The woman seemed shocked by this news. "No wonder why you're so flat-chested..."

Fuji crossed his arms in irritation. His head turned when he heard Inui mumbling to himself as he wrote down new information in a blank notebook. Intimidated by the look on Fuji's face, the three pulled their heads from the doorway and quietly shut the door.

"And I thought I had it bad." Oishi muttered.

* * *

DAY ONE

* * *

Ryoma stared at the group of all the participants in this show. Everyone seemed displeased about what they were told to do except for a couple like Atobe and Inui. Finally Fuji persuaded the woman into letting him wear something that wasn't so feminine as the revealing dress he was told to wear.

Eiji had a thick layer of make up on that made him look like a clown or a mime. His face was snow white with black make up covering his lips and eyes. Fake scars had been added all over his body. He wore black clothing and they had even replaced the white bandage on his cheek with a black one. The usually bouncy, happy tennis player now gave an impression of someone gloomy and depressed. Kikumaru looked absolutely unhappy too at his new personality.

Atobe strangely was given a white tuxedo to wear. He seemed too formal with what the others were given, but Ryoma had heard that Atobe would be the only one playing himself and not a made up character. Sengoku on the other hand was given raggish clothing. He claimed that a little bad luck would bring a lot of good luck later on.

Momo, like Kikumaru, had to wear dark clothing. He was given a pair of glasses to wear even though his eyes were fine. All of his clothes were business like with the neat creases and the rather bland colors. Kaidoh had on a neatly knitted sweater that had a picture of a cat dead center. He felt odd without his bandana, but Kaidoh seemed strangely happy holding a fluffy cat in his arms. The cat reminded Echizen of Karupin except this one had darker coloring.

It seemed as though the costume designer was blind with what was given to Yuuta. He had a T-shirt on that was painfully similar to the purple one Mizuki wore. He looked angry especially at his brother who had dragged him into this.

Tezuka and Taka were given what would be normal clothing and Shinji was made to wear a giant bear suit. His face was red with the heat of the suit and all could tell by his moving mouth that he was mumbling again. It was a good for the producers that there were security guards there.

The group was shoved into a house and the recording began...

* * *

The START

* * *

"I like...trains?!" A quiet voice was telling him what to say in a device plugged into his ears. Inui was standing next to him dropping ingredients into the blender.

_With more emotion!_

"I like trains...INUI! No!" Eiji grabbed the cup of bugs that he was about to pour into the blender and ran. If he were ever forced to drink it he would not want to have these icky bug parts in it.

The camera followed Eiji as he ran with the bugs. Finally he got outside and tossed the cup into the pool. The cup sank, but the bugs were light enough to float around struggling to be out of the water. Ryoma and Tezuka were in the pool on opposite ends.

Echizen, hurry and go to Tezuka. Cry, be emotional...You're supposed to be afraid of bugs.

"I don't want to." Ryoma answered back with his eyes shining in defiance.

The defiance disappeared when Inui showed up with two sludge-like pitchers of juice. "Would anyone care for a cup?"

"Te-zu-ka...!" Ryoma said blankly. He rushed forward and reluctantly hugged his captain.

_Cry._

"No."

_Cry!_

"No!"

_CRY! Damn it! I have your cat here and if you don't do as I say your cat's going to get it!_ The person shrieked into Ryoma's ear. In the background he heard a cat meow.

Ryoma dug his face into Tezuka's wet shoulder and pretended as though he was crying. He cared too much for Karupin and could smell the juice all the way over here. Ryoma was almost cheered up by the fact that he could get his sweet revenge along with his senpais once it was all over.

As Ryoma was crying, millions of viewers would lose blood as they saw what happened next. Out of nowhere came Sengoku followed by Shinji in his bear suit. Sengoku was naked, naked as in butt naked. Obviously something was making the two run for their lives as the camera had caught Sengoku streaking.

Whoever thought up these personalities was obviously either high or drunk to even consider all of these twisted things.

* * *

Dinnertime

* * *

Dinner was an awkward situation. No one could eat or talk with the cameras shoved into their faces. Sengoku was still blushing from the experience earlier and he was lucky to have Oishi find him and give him something to wear.

Each felt strange with the props they were given to hold. Ryoma had his teddy bear while Kaidoh had the living cat that kept on stealing anything he grabbed with his chopsticks. Inui had his notebook and Oishi for some weird reason was given a fishing rod. The strangest of all props was the butcher knife that Eiji had been given, which had some fake blood covering the edges.

Finally the silence was broken when Kaidoh was forced to say something. The producers had their ways to intimidate the victims into saying what they wanted.

"When I was ten, I wanted to be a male cheerleader or a florist." He hissed softly afterwards with his cheeks red from embarrassment.

Momo and Eiji almost choked on their food after what Kaidoh said. Picturing the viper in an aromatic smelling place filled with pretty flowers was not as easy as one would think. It was harder with the thought of Kaidoh in some strange cheerleading outfit. It was difficult imagining Kaidoh being peppy and bouncy while waving his hands that held brightly colored pom-poms.

* * *

Bedtime

* * *

The mansion was big and despite its large size it only had one very big bedroom. This meant that everyone would have to share the room. Of course Atobe wanted to have the room all for himself, but was greatly outnumbered by already irritated tennis players.

The worst was that there was only one bed. One bed that was huge enough to fit all of the TV show victims. The two captains were able to obtain the ends while the rest refused to sleep on the cold hard ground. In the end it ended up in this order.

Tezuka, Fuji, Yuuta, Oishi, Eiji, Shinji, Ryoma, Inui, Kaidoh, Momo, Taka, Sengoku, and Atobe.

"Geez, this sucks. I'm in the middle. Now if Kamio came instead of me I could be in my very own bed with my very own blanket with my very own pillow, but I have to share it with these people. I don't like sharing a lot sin-"

"SHINJI!" Practically everyone shouted to shut the mumbling player up.

The lights went out and silence came over the group.

"What sucks even more is that I have to go to sleep in a bear suit. Why couldn't I sleep in my-"

"SHINJI!"

Finally peace had come and each person tried their best to fall asleep. Most of them were cramped together by the fact that Atobe demanded more space then the rest. Another discomfort was the fact that it was pitch black and not everyone was keeping their hands to themselves.

"Ka-I-Doh." Inui playfully whispered and placed a kiss on the back of someone's neck.

"Inui-senpai, could you stop touching me?" Ryoma asked.

"Hm? What's this? Who's hugging me? I wish I never came here. I don't like being touched by other people and how am I supposed to sleep with someone purring in my ear. If only Kamio came instead of me."

"Eiji, I'm on your right side." Oishi said after listening to Shinji.

"Hoi? Oh, hehe sorry, Shinji."

"Ne, Kabaji, read me the bedtime story with the sheep." A particular captain said out of habit.

Someone was struggling as the Seigaku prodigy accidentally placed a pillow onto the St. Rudolph's player's face.

"Fuji-senpai...I think you're suffocating your brother..." Ryoma whispered.

The midnight whispers continued until Tezuka snapped. He couldn't get any sleep with the constant talking.

"Tomorrow! Fifty laps around the house!" He shouted that shut up everyone immediately.

"...I really hate reality TV shows..."


	2. Where in the World is Kabaji?

**I Hate Reality TV  
  
Where in the World is Kabaji!?**

**Kiyami: My computer never ceases to amaze me with how much it screws up. Sorry for the errors yesterday. It takes forever for the edited version to replace the original so it should be fixed by now.**

**The line was supposed to be:**  
  
"Ka-I-Doh." Inui playfully whispered and placed a kiss on the back of someone's neck.

"Inui-senpai, could you stop touching me?" Ryoma asked.

**Thank you all, reviewers and readers. It made me happy when I checked my e-mail this morning to see all those Review Alert notices. **

**This was going to be a Halloween Special, but it might be put up too late. Sorry.**

**Ahead! More yummy streakers (I'm not a pervert...really!) and some more bedtime experiences.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tennis no Oujisama.**

**Dedications: To those unlucky streakers I include in this chapter.**

* * *

Tachibana and his sister took a seat in front of the TV. It was the debut of the newest reality TV show, **Teni Boys**. Both wondered whether the show would be as bad as the title, but watched it for Shinji's sake. Tachibana pressed power and switched the channel onto the one broadcasting the show.  
  
The sight of Ryoma hugging and crying to Tezuka met their eyes. On his head was a hat that visibly confessed Ryoma's love for everyone. They could also see Inui holding pitchers of something that could have easily been obtained at the local sewers or some dump.

Their jaws dropped when the camera turned. Tachibana reacted fast and covered An's eyes from what the camera was showing. Sure, it was mostly blurred, but still. Cap'n Tachibana did NOT want his sister to be scarred by the image of a streaking Sengoku and a chasing Shinji. Quickly he switched the channel to the news. He wanted his sanity to remain intact.

* * *

Somewhere else another tennis player was watching the same exact thing. Dan Taichi to be exact. Dan stared wide-eyed at the television screen.  
  
"SENGOKU-SENPAIIII!...Desu."  
  
The shout heard 'round the world.

* * *

**DAY TWO**

* * *

**  
**_All right, Tezuka, smile. Smile like you mean it! Come on! For crying out loud you're supposed to be happy, bouncy, hyperactive! ANYTHING!_

Tezuka turned away from the camera and secretly pulled out the only thing telling him what to do. He flinged it and it landed into a blender. Somehow Inui managed to obtain five more blenders. The producers eagerly bought Inui all of the necessary ingredients. This was going to be a long six months.

The six months wouldn't be wasted though. The mansion had several suitable tennis courts in the back, a pool, and a small workout room made for the tennis players. It wasn't the same as their school, but it was usable. Tezuka walked away from the group to go find someplace sane to relax.

* * *

Atobe was lounging on a chair by the pool. He had a pair of shades covering his eyes and some beverage in his hands. Occasionally he took a sip.  
  
"I'm hungry. Go fetch me something to eat, Kabaji." He ordered.  
  
When no response came he sat up to look around for his right hand man.

Kabaji was nowhere.

Of course Kabaji hadn't been invited to join the reality TV show so Atobe wasn't allowed to bring the simple tennis player. Atobe always got what he wanted so took out a cell phone.

* * *

Sengoku, Kaidoh, and Yuuta stared at the unluckiness they were receiving. While everyone was fully clothed and winning, these three were barely decent and losing. Sengoku almost seemed crushed at his horrible luck. Why was he losing?

Of course the two sadistic bastards had planned this. Inui had a bit of a dirty mind wanting to see Kaidoh naked. The producers wanted the usually lucky Sengoku to be unlucky and Fuji just found it amusing to watch his brother blush as the camera focused in on him.

The group was playing strip poker and Fuji purposely cheated to give the selected victims losing cards. This continued until yet again Sengoku was naked with the two new streakers, Yuuta and Kaidoh. Wanting to get away from the watching camera the three ran for it as Shinji mumbled in the background about indecency.

* * *

Oishi sat uncomfortably on a hard wood desk with his legs hanging over the edge. In his hand was the fishing rod from before and they had dressed him in fisherman clothing. Oh the horror.

Next to Oishi was a fish tank with some living fish and some that weren't. Some of the nonliving fish in the tank were the Goldfish crackers that had either sank to the bottom or floated at the top. A variety of other living fish swam left to right.

Oishi really didn't want to do this.

They had his real life fish somehow and were threatening to empty the tank of water if he didn't do this. How did they get all these stuff? Ryoma had told him of how they had gotten a hold of Karupin and Kaidoh said something about his bandana collection.

He stuck a gummy bear to the hook of the fishing rod and lowered it into the tank. His cheeks were red from seeing his pride and reputation slowly die a torturous death.

"Here...Here fishy...fishy...fishy..." Oishi managed to say and pretended as though he was fishing.

The gummy bear was too big for any of the small guppies to fit into their mouths.

Oishi felt really awkward for a while as he sat there fishing until Inui finally came. In his hand was, to Oishi's relief, an empty cup. Inui moved over to the tank and caught several of the fishes with a small net resting next to the tank. He filled the cup with water and placed the fishes into the cup.

"Inui, what are you going to do with them?" Oishi asked frantically.

"Ah well my newest recipe calls for fish." Inui calmly said and left the room.

"Inui!" Oishi called and chased after the intelligent, but cruel Inui.

* * *

Taka knew no nervousness or fright as he came charging while waving a tennis racket. Kaidoh's cat had stolen his lunch, which was just a sandwich. The Burning Kawamura ran after the fluffy cat in hopes of saving the half-eaten sandwich.

"Come back! Come here! Kitty!" Taka shouted in English. This only caused the cat to run faster.

As Taka ran by he accidentally pushed Shinji, now in an orange cat suit, into the pool. The mumbling player struggled since the cat costume was weighing him down heavily. A now fully clothed Yuuta came to help although the only clothes he could find were the ones Ryoma was given. His shirt had some sickeningly sweet saying on the front with the color of the shirt a happy, pale yellow.

* * *

**Dinnertime**

* * *

Lucky for Momo and Ryoma tonight's dinner was hamburgers. Hamburgers, hamburgers, hamburgers except the bad thing was they couldn't have them.

Momo's new personality was that of a strict, stern, mature, goody-goody guy. He was forced to wear business suits and they told him he had to eat proper. Proper as in all of the food groups plus table manners. For him it would be a salad and perhaps a glass of water.

Ryoma couldn't have any hamburgers either. His character was too caring for animals and was a vegetarian. He had some fried tofu, greens, and rice. Inui sat between Momo and Ryoma today to supervise them.

Ryoma sipped his Ponta and poked furiously at the tofu. He wanted a hamburger, but every time his hand moved towards the hamburgers, Inui would quickly slap it away. Maybe some caring senpai would sneak a hamburger to him.

Taka splashed ounce after ounce of some spicy sauce onto his hamburger. He took it into his hands and bit deep into it. He chewed for a while until his eyes watered.

"BUUURNIIING!" He yelled and dashed off to relieve his burning taste buds.

Fuji was having a blast as he hid the empty bottle of wasabi. There would be a little surprise for everyone as the cheeseburgers turned into wasabi cheeseburgers. It was a good thing Fuji could handle the wasabi and it was even better that tonight Inui had chosen to replace all of the water with Inui juice.

Everyone took a bite of their burger.

Chairs toppled over and plates fell off as nearly everyone rushed to find a drinkable source to drive away the burning sensation. Atobe, Tezuka, and Inui had all noticed the wasabi.

* * *

**Bedtime**

* * *

Everyone was aware tonight was Halloween. They thought someone would play a trick on another, but it seemed like they didn't. Everyone piled into bed and Inui wrote something down for the producers.

'_I need eleven mattresses for my next recipe.'_

Ryoma saw this as he looked over Inui's shoulder. "Inui-senpai, why eleven? Why not twelve?"  
  
Inui only had a smile on his face. He put a finger to his lips and simply replied, "Se-cr-et."

Ryoma sighed at his senpai's behavior and discreetly pushed Shinji over so he was closer to Eiji. Speaking of him, where was Eiji? He hadn't seen much of the acrobatic player all day.

Thunder boomed overhead. A storm had formed and was unleashing its anger just overhead. Ryoma could hear the rain pelting down on them and could see the trees cast eerie shadows onto the floor. Not like he was scared though.

Momo jumped into bed that caused a bit of commotion mainly because they were angry when the huge bed vibrated from his jump. Inui pushed Kaidoh over since Momo would prefer to sleep next to Ryoma instead of Kaidoh, who had a habit of drooling. Taka had a tendency to talk in his sleep too. The other night he was awakened abruptly when a rather creepy laughter came from Taka.

Lightning slashed through the dark skies and the lights went out. An almost animalistic cry followed soon afterwards.

"What was that?!" Kaidoh frantically answered. His eyes were wide with fear.

"What is the mamushi afraid of a little darkness?" Momo teasingly said.

"Hm, who's that?" Fuji asked and pointed towards the window. A silhouette of someone with a large build was at the window. The bedroom was on the first floor.

When lightening struck again the man was gone.

"Where's Eiji!?" Oishi asked when he noticed that Kikumaru was oddly silent and that there was no presence beside him.

**BAM!**

They heard the giant oak doors slam nearby. The bedroom wasn't that far from the entrance.

"Hmph, I never knew you Seigakus were such wusses." Atobe arrogantly commented.

Then there was a squeaking noise that could only come from shoes.

"I b-bet it's only Eiji p-playing a trick on us." Taka suggested while being fearful like the rest. The tennis racket had been confiscated after Taka brought down a fence, smashed up a garden, broke decorative vines, and nearly killed a chipmunk when he was chasing Kaidoh's cat.

_Meeeraaaaaaooooow!_

Kaidoh made a sound. Slowly he inched towards the closest person, which was Inui. He was so very afraid of the dark and thunderstorms. He hated Halloween and all the fear it brought.

"Maybe someone's hurt. Maybe Eiji got hurt!"

They heard the sound of something being dragged across the hardwood floor.

"Everyone! Keep your guard up!" Tezuka commanded. They could defend themselves if it was some robber or perhaps serial killer.

The door slid opened. Lightning flashed and they could see the similar silhouette again in the doorway. They couldn't make out the face though.

"Everyone stay calm and quiet. Maybe we'll be lucky and it'll be one of the producers playing a joke on us." Sengoku whispered.

"I really hate this show. I have to sleep in a cat suit now and there's going to be a murderer who could kill us all. Geez this sucks, how come I had to come of all people. Why couldn't someone like Kamio or Tachibana come."

"Shinji!" Everyone hissed.

"Sumimasen."

The sound of something being dragged became louder and louder.

It came closer and closer!

Sengoku clutched the blanket in fear since it seemed as though the sound was coming right next to him!

Then it stopped!

There was a grunt and the sound of someone hitting something wooden.

Then the lights came on.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Nearly everyone screamed at the sight they saw.

"Once upon a time there was a sheep whose name was Claudi-baba. Claudi-baba was a black sheep and she loved frolicking-"

"No, no, Kabaji! I want the one with the princess!" Atobe snapped.

"Usu."

There he was.

Kabaji Munehiro sitting on a wooden chair with a book of tales in his hands saying things besides the regular 'Usu.'

Atobe couldn't sleep well without his regular bedtime stories so he had made a few phone calls and got Kabaji on the show. Just what he wanted.

"Wait! If that was Kabaji then what was that cry we heard?"

Eiji stepped out of the bathroom looking pissed off.

"Who put the cup of Inui juice in there!?" His head was covered with the green liquid. "I tripped and it fell on my face!"

"So you were the one who made that cry? It sounded like a dying animal!"

"Well I just drank half of the Inui juice! I could have died from the intoxication! It had this floating in it too!" Eiji showed a severely messed up earpiece that had belonged to someone...

"Then what was that other sound?"

"Hm? Neko?" Kaidoh picked up his cat that had been by everyone's feet. Someone had accidentally kicked the sleeping cat.

Everyone looked relieved that there was no crazy robber or murderer who had entered the house. Kabaji didn't need to get on the bed either since he was content with the chair he had dragged all the way over here.

The lights went out.

"Kai-doh..." Inui playfully whispered and kissed someone's shoulder.

"Fffshhhh." Finally Inui got the person right.

"Inui-senpai, could you stop touching me?" An irritated voice of a freshman asked.

"But I'm not touching you, Ryoma."

"Momo-chan?"

Snores.

"Then whose hand is this?"

Screams echoed in the master bedroom. A bloody hand was thrown across the room with no body to connect with.

**THE END.**

* * *

Kiyami: Hoped you enjoyed it. . Yeah, Yeah I know I said I would bring more detail in on their personalities, but I forgot by the end of this. Next time I promise! -cough-  
  



End file.
